I'll Warm You
by Monochrome Romance
Summary: America x Belarus While walking in the woods one day, Natalia gets lost, and stumbles upon this creepy freaking mansion, but it's getting late, so she decides one night couldn't hurt.. oh how little does she know one night will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Natalia wandered the woods, angry that she hadn't been able to find any way out. _Ivan must be worried sick.._ she thought, grumbling to herself. In reality Ivan was at home, sleeping, glad she was gone. It was then she noticed the old mansion coming into view as she walked. Finally, help, at least. The woman approached the long drive, only to see it unused and abandon. But it was getting dark, there was no way she would ever find home, at least not in the dark.

So, gathering up her motivation, she began walking up the drive, reaching the door and pushing it right open, feeling a chill go up her spine at how loudly it creaked. "Damn.. pull it together Natalie." she hissed to herself, looking around the grand entryway, the marble stairway now faded and covered with cobwebs and dust, the floor cracked and the chandelier ready to fall. "Only one night." she assured herself, starting up the stairs, pushing open the door to a ballroom, high ceilings, and despite how dark, elegant. It wasn't that detail though, that made her freeze, it was the newly polished floor, the vase of red roses and the candles lit dimly, something was odd about this. Maybe the mansion wasn't as abandon as she would have thought.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, turning to see a young man, just about her height, blonde hair, blue eyes and pale, pale skin. His complexion was almost so pale, she didn't notice his glasses until she looked closer. The man was frowning, but it didn't change that at a time, he would have looked rather handsome, the man dressed in the grey silk tailcoat, a red rose peeking out of the breast pocket. "Hello.." he murmured timidly, his voice rich and warm. "W-w-wh.." Natalia stuttered, not meaning to. "Who am I? You can call me Alfred.. sorry for sneaking up on you, I'm just so glad to have visitors.." he explained, holding out a hand. "Want to dance?" he asked, Natalia instantly prepared to run.

Before she could escape, she caved in and took his hand, though she didn't know why, he was some creeper living in a dirty, abandon mansion. Just the thought grossed her out. "What's your name?" Alfred asked, the two beginning a gentle waltz, without music, and even without, it seemed slightly entrancing. This was when Natalia realized this was probably a dream, yes, most certainly a dream. She would never do this in real life! "Natalia." she whispered back, shivering a little. His hands were so cold, whatever she felt of him was absolutely freezing, as cold as death. "Natalia.." he murmured, saying the name, he liked it, it had a nice ring to it. "That's a pretty name." he commented, smiling. On and on they danced, time ticking away quickly, all the while they talked, and while Natalia didn't mind dancing with Alfred, who seemed gentle and kind, she had a World Meeting in the morning. "I take it you were lost getting here? Would you like my help?" Alfred asked, gesturing to the door of the ballroom. Natalia hesitated, unsure of going out into the night, but Alfred insisted, holding her hand to comfort her when they left the safety of the mansion.

Hours passed, and Natalia began to wonder if they'd ever find civilization. "It's been so long since I was outside.. Don't let go of my hand, okay?" Alfred asked, smiling back at her assuringly. "I-I mean.. I wouldn't want you to get lost, ah, here it is!" he said, pulling her to the entrance of a sleepy little town. This was one Natalia recognized, and from here she could easily get to the meeting after renting a room at the nearby inn to freshen up. "Thank you Alfred.." she said, letting go of his hand to turn around and look at him, but he had suddenly vanished, he had only been there a minute ago. Natalia shook the thought off, and walked into the town, being greeted by some of the people that knew her. After this she made no hesitation going to the inn and renting the first room she could, figuring a warm shower would make her feel better. Turns out she was wrong, she still couldn't shake off that memory of Alfred, what if he wasn't real? What if she was hallucinating? No. Those were 'what ifs', they didn't exist, Alfred must have just been very fast in leaving.. No. Natalia put that thought aside, smoothing down the skirt of her purple dress, putting her silk bow in her hair before calling Ivan to get her notes and bring them to the meeting. Not long after, the exhausted Belorussian hitched a ride with someone going in a relatively similar direction as she.

Meanwhile, Alfred was cursing at himself when he was finally slung back to the house. "I can't believe I let her let go that easy!" he hissed, kicking the railing of the staircase. He sighed, making his way to the ballroom, now dirty once more, windows broken, candles burned out from centuries ago, and right in the middle there was a large stain of dried blood. Alfred snapped his fingers, and instantly the room was back how it was when Natalia was here. He could do whatever he wanted with the room, but he preferred the classic style it had the day it was clean, furnished and just eminated pure class. After all, it was the room he had died in.

** {Ooooh.. Alfie died? Wowzers.}**

**Stay tuned for next chapter, don't forget to review and... you can favorite if you want, but I really love your reviews. Bad, Good, they make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alfred leaned against the wall of the ballroom, napping a little. His hands trembled in his sleep, as he walked right into the claws of nightmare.

_The butchered young man lay on the floor, tense, hands curled into fists as he struggled to breathe. Over him stood a silohette, which struck Alfred by surprise, the room was fully lit.. why couldn't he see the person's face? Why couldn't he remember? "Please.. let me go.. I swear.. I won't tell anyone!" Alfred begged when the gag that had been present for most of the torture was removed, hearing all the voices in his head telling him this was the end, screaming at him. "Trust is a valuble thing, not to be betrayed, not to be stolen, not to be given so lightly." the person said, kneeling down to touch his cheek gently when Alfred's whimper sounded, signalling that he had now lost sight in his left eye, which had been badly damaged in the American's strife for survival. "I'll put you out of your misery..just like your friend, and my secret will be safe. You won't feel a thing, although I assume you're beginning to go numb anyway." they said, Alfred looking over at Arthur's limp body on the cold floor. Alfred protested when the gag was replaced, but he thought of his friends, would they be more comforted seeing him die with a smile? Probably. His eyes became cold as the killer raised their knife for the killing blow, Alfred feeling his body freeze, his air supply cease, and his eyes close as his heart was punctured with the jagged blade. No scream sounded, Alfred simply died with a peaceful smile on his face, an after a few moments, the killer left through the window, with the intent that Arthur had died. But Arthur did what seemed impossible, he woke, looking around in horror as he saw the crimson mess, eyes soon landing on Alfred. He knew at first that he had died, he felt the fact carve itself into his heart, he knew that he had lost Alfred, with nothing he could have done. His legs had been broken, but despite that and the wound through his stomach, he dragged himself over to Alfred. His sight blurred with tears, and for the longest time, he lay Alfred's head on his lap, removing the gag and sobbed, playing with his hair and kissing the forehead of the young blonde who, even after all the things they had been through together, seemed like a son. Even after the commotion broke out when Francis found the two after noticing them gone from the party taking place downstairs, he refused to let go of Alfred, he refused to leave his son, his little brother and even his best friend. Compared to Kiku's hysteria, Matthew's silent, unnoticed tears, the way Gilbert and Ludwig looked at Alfred's body in shame telling themselves there was __something__ they could have done, and even Ivan's muffled prayers as he curled up in the corner as a useless wreck, none of it compared to how Arthur coiled up with Alfred for hours, finally letting go to get to the hospital, falling silent for weeks, months. Arthur was the one who became even more isolated, staying behind after everyone moved on. Arthur never moved on completely, even today he goes to the mansion with a bundle of velvety red roses, he'd sit down, and talk to the American for hours, only he knows Alfred is still there, everyone thinks he's crazier, and sometimes Arthur questions it too, given he can't see Alfred or hear Alfred's replies. But lately, Arthur hasn't been coming anymore, so Alfred was alone now, completely. It wasn't until this, that he realized... before he had died, nobody had showed him even __close__ to as much love as they had then..._

Alfred snapped awake, shivering with tears. He was alone now, he knew Natalia would never come back, he knew Arthur wouldn't either, and it really hurt to think he was utterly, completely alone now. But for the first time in months, Alfred heard Arthur's voice calling him, he had arrived.

Natalia emerged into a large room swarming with people, talking imports and exports, land sales, but mainly something about a party. Normally there was a grand ball every year for Halloween, but Natalia never went. Halloween? She wouldn't participate in parties for a holiday that wasn't even recognized for it's original purpose anymore. But then again, she rarely went anywhere, most of the time she sent a servant to go to a World Meeting for her, not like she paid attention when she _did_ go. "Maybe we should have it in that old mansion, it shouldn't be too hard to fix it up a little." Feliciano said to Francis, the blonde instantly sending the Italian a glare. "Are you insane? Why would we have it there? You remember what happened when we had the 1996 party there! Sixteen years go by, and I still don't think that place has rid itself of that feeling, that dark, dour feeling I get everytime Arthur drags me there with him, obviously he doesn't think the feeling has gone away either, or he wouldn't have skipped today's meeting." Francis grumbled. Natalia listened to this, tilting her head in confusion, what a curious thing to say.. Natalia didn't have time to think about this though, right after, Ludwig called for the official meeting to start. Natalia listened closely for once, the others seemed extremely excited for the party, and she was curious, maybe she'd catch the details.

The meeting was beginning to come to a close, and nothing more about the party, this frustrated Natalia as she watched Ludwig close his briefcase and stand. "Now, we have some spare time, and as you know, our Halloween party is quickly arriving. We need a location, any ideas?" Ludwig asked, Natalia looking up, along with everyone else. Feliciano's hand went up first, Ludwig raising an eyebrow. "Feli?" he asked, everyone looking at the brunette, except Francis, who knew what was coming. Feliciano did this every year. Despite how he had made it look, the Italian and Alfred had been really close, and he had been needing an excuse to go see where he died, given that as soon as his brother Lovino had seen Alfred's dead body, did everything in his power to keep Feliciano away from the area. "I want to do it at the mansion we did it in for the '96 party. Before you say anything against it, we owe Al that much. We can't just keep avoiding it forever just because of something that happened sixteen years ago. Besides, it will make it all the more spooky!" Feliciano said, taking on a more firm tone than usual. "I agree." Natalia said, standing up along with Feliciano, who looked shocked to have support at all, much less from her. "Da, we _do_ owe some respect." Ivan agreed, standing as well, this was followed by Gilbert, while he didn't really have a say, highly influenced Ludwig's decision. Matthew agreed, Kiku and Yao as well, soon the majority of the room was agreeing with Feliciano's statement. "Very well.. We'll need some people willing to decorate and set up the mansion for the party.." Ludwig said, looking at Feliciano. In the end it was Gilbert, Natalia, Feli, Arthur- who had come in late- Matthew, Kiku, Ludwig and Francis that had volunteered.

"Natalia!" Feliciano called after the Belorussian when she left the conference hall. "Renovation starts tomorrow at noon.. I'll pick you up if you'd like... and.. thanks for helping me.. I've been trying to get them to redo the party there since Alfred died...thanks to you we can finally show that we aren't abandoning him. So if there's anything I can do for you.. just let me know." Feliciano said, smiling. A chill hit Natalia's spine like a brick, her face paling. "Alfred? Was he a nation?" She asked, looking down at the other. Feliciano nodded. "In 1996, we had a party at this huge mansion a few miles from here. Alfred F. Jones represented America, him and Arthur were found in one of the separate ballrooms. Alfred had been tortured and killed from what I had heard, lucky.. for lack of better term.. Arthur had escaped with two broken legs and a stab wound, but he survived.. he took Alfred's death hard though. Most of us did. Some people, espcially Arthur think his ghost is still in the mansion. I don't think he died knowing how much some of us cared about him. I regret that. ." Feliciano murmured, looking down. Natalia nodded solemnly. "One more thing.." she said, Feliciano looking up at her. "Si?" he asked, tilting his head. "Could you take me to Alfred's grave?" she asked, Feliciano pausing, before nodding and gesturing for her to follow him down the sidewalk. "It's not too far from here." he said, leading her to the entrance to the sleepy little village she had been in a few hours ago, turning and leading her down a long dusty road she hadn't seen at first. The trail was dark, quiet, but the dim sunlight that shone down illuminated the lush grass, casting diamonds on the many streams that flowed throughout the woods. They approached a lone memorial, a large angel sitting on a rock, she looked rather sad, not from the look on her face, but from the way one hand rested on her lap, clutching a section of her flowing robes another hand gently touching her cheek, as if to wipe away tears, waving hair falling over her face and shoulders. The marble platform she rested on had a plaque on it, reading;

_**Alfred F. Jones**_

_**USA**_

_**1776-1996**_

_**'And where is that band who so vauntingly swore,**_

_**that the havoc of war, and the battle's confusion,**_

_**A home and a country should leave us no more!**_

_**Their blood washed out of their foul footsteps' pollution...**_

_**No refuge could save,**_

_**the hireling and slave,**_

_**from the terror of flight and the gloom of the grave. And the star spangled banner in trumph doth wave, O're the land of the free...**_

_**And the home of the brave.'**_

_**You represented your people with strength and courage, you jumped into the line of fire when nobody was sure they could. Alfred, you were a true hero.**_

Natalia felt tears form in her eyes, the sunlight resting on the stone, they had picked a perfect place to bury Alfred. It didn't even occur to her that she had spent a full night dancing with a ghost, as most would. She genuinely grieved for the young man she had seen the night before. Living all alone, in a dark, quiet mansion had to be lonely.. and after such a violent way to die.. he was strong to have not gone crazy. She was the type of person to wish a violent death upon those she hated, but even Satan himself would have been more merciful. "Natalia, are you okay?" Feliciano asked, touching her shoulder gently. She wiped away her tears, nodding. "Thank you.. you can go home now.. see you tomorrow.." she whispered, Feliciano nodded. "I'll call you a cab when I get back to the conference hall.." he said softly, taking out a pen and a small pad of paper. "By the way, here's the address of the house." he said, handing the paper to her before going back down the path. Natalia dropped to her knees, touching the plaque with tender fingers and shedding quiet tears. She had to see him again. At this, she started down the trail, seeing the cab waiting for her.

"Where to?" the driver asked her when she entered the vehicle. Natalia handed him the slip of paper Feliciano had given her. "Strange, you're the second one today wanting to go there, some kinda get together or somethin'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Natalia shook her head. "Who else did you drive?" she replied as he turned and started the car. "Some British guy. I drove him there just a few minutes ago." he said, driving through the village from before and up a winding road that Natalia had missed the previous night. Ten minutes had gone by, and she was beginning to think the road would never end until they reached the house, which looked even more forebidding from where they were. "How much do I owe you?" she asked. The guy shook his head. "Your friend paid for your fare, he must really like you or something." he chuckled, Natalia nodding with a small smile before walking up to the door, slipping inside.

Alfred left the ballroom, going downstairs to see Arthur holding his bundle of red roses. "Hey Artie!" he said, grinning. Arthur walked right past him, as usual, going into the ballroom, Alfred following. "Alfred.. are you here anymore? I'm sorry I've been gone so long.. work has gotten hard.. even harder to get up in the morning.. heh.. I was late for the World Meeting today too.." he chuckled, replacing the withered roses from his last visit with the new ones in a lone crystal vase that sat upon a pedestool by the ballroom window, taking out a bottle of water and pouring it into the vase, smiling. "See? The room looks better already." Arthur murmured, cringing as his eyes wandered to the bloodstain that splattered the floor. "Nobody's ever bothered to clean it up Arthur.. don't worry about it... you see it every time you come over.." Alfred whispered. It hurt him to see Arthur so upset.

"They're having this year's Halloween party here... I'm trying to decide how I feel about it...Not like I really have a say.. but I'm scared, I hate to admit it. Whoever killed you.. it was a nation. I can feel it in my bones.. They were at that party, and they tried to kill me and you.. they didn't kill me, and as a major nation, they'll know I'm still alive... they might try to.. finish the job." Arthur whispered, looking at the floor. Little did he know of the brunette listening at the door, until he looked up, eyes wide. "O-oh!" he exclaimed, tensing. "Hello.." Arthur greeted, wiping away tears that threatened to spill. "Why didn't you say so at the meeting? Everyone has a say." Natalia said softly, feeling slight sympathy for the other. "I would look weak.. That can't happen...they already think I'm weak enough!" Arthur hissed, making Natalia's face contort into a hostile expression, she didn't like that tone. "Cool it Natalia..." Alfred said from behind her.

Alfred's voice caught her by surprise, but it also calmed her nerves, bringing a gentle smile to her face. "I don't think you're weak, and you just told me. We're politicians, on top of that we're nations, but we're also human. We know fear, we know pain...and above that all we know how it feels to hurt, we can handle a thousand times more pain than a human can..we're virtually indestructable, a weapon of mass chaos, and something that can break us, physically or mentally, that's the ulimate punishment. You've broken, everyone knows it, even the person who wanted you dead. I don't think you know how many of the others are keeping a close eye on you, for protection, to serve as something to catch you if you crumble..Alfred didn't know how many cared for him until he died, now I'm letting _you _know before that happens.. it isn't acceptable for us to just 'make friends' with other nations, but we do anyways...other nations care, even if it's deep down, because we are represented, by the people we represent, and out of billions of people, if there is not one that cares about the fate of other nations aside from their own... I refuse to accept it."

**{What does Arthur think? Is there a way to bring Alfred back? And this question may arise... "Are Feliciano and Natalie gonna have a relationship?" Find out next chapter!}**

**Stay tuned for next chapter, don't forget to review and... you can favorite if you want, but I really love your reviews. Bad, Good, they make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arthur looked at her with thankful eyes. Finally, someone who understood. Out of the blue he pulled her into a tight hug. He had been waiting for this day. "Thank you.." he murmured, Natalie tensing a little, before patting his back comfortingly. "Everyone needs someone to be there.." she whispered. She saw Alfred standing behind Arthur, looking down at the Brit with teary eyes. "Why does everyone think you're crazy anyways? Isn't it logical to think Alfred might still be here? I mean, it's been proven, nations don't just disappear... they're always there." Natalia said, looking to Alfred. Arthur released her from the hug and nodded. "It's not a nation's choice if they die, it's their choice if they go to the afterlife or not, they can stick around like Gilbert did, but if they decide to go to the afterlife, it isn't their choice whether they go to heaven or hell. But either way they're ready to face what hits them. I think Alfred hasn't decided, but everyone thinks that's absurd... they think Alfred's the type to just barrel into important things blindly.. not this time.." Arthur said, closing his eyes for a long time after the hug ended.

_"I've told him myself." _

"He's told me himself."

_"I'm terrified.." _

"He's terrified.."

_"Because I feel guilty.. I want to be the hero.."_

"Because he feels guilty..He wants to be the hero."

_"But.."_

"But.."

_"In my mind, I've done such terrible, evil things." _

"In his mind, he's done such terrible, evil things."

_"Heros don't do that."_

"Heros don't do that."

_"I'm afraid to go to hell, not because of the suffering to be endured.."_

"He's not afraid to go to hell, because of the suffering to be endured.."

_"But because I hate myself, for what I've done."_

"But because he hates himself for what he's done."

_"And that in itself would drive me insane. I'd be rid of the hope I hold most precious. I would not know how to go on."_

"And that in itself would drive him insane. He'd be rid of the hope he holds most precious. he wouldn't know how to go on."

Natalia listened to Arthur speaking, and Alfred following along. It hurt her to think how oblivious Arthur was to it. It hurt her, it made _her_ feel so guilty, because of the people that missed Alfred, and how she was the only one who could see him. Someone who didn't even know who he was until now. "There's a spell I could perform that could bring him back.. but it can only be done once every five-thousand years.. I have to have his bones, and his spirit in the same place. I may not be around in the next five-thousand years if I do it wrong.. and he might not decide to stick around for the next _thousand. _I don't even know if he's still here." Arthur mumbled. Natalia bowed her head.

"He is.. I can see him." She said softly, seeing Arthur look up, child-like excitement in his eyes at this, but soon faded. "How do I know you're not mocking me?' he asked, Natalia looking at him in surprise, that hurt. "You can't know.. You don't know me.. But I can see him.. I feel him and I know he's real. I can tell you about his bright blue eyes and his golden blonde hair with the stubborn cowlick, though I've never met him as a person. I can say what his favorite song is, his favorite color, I can tell you his hopes and dreams from a night of conversation as we waltzed. He held me, he looked into my eyes, I can tell you every detail of the grey silk coat he wore, right down to the cuff links. I know because you don't forget the one person who can make you smile in the most peculiar way. And you don't forget the one person who warms you, despite their ice cold touch. You don't forget the man you fall in love with in the period of a few hours! You don't use love as an advantage to make someone's misery that much greater!" Natalia ranted, blushing as she saw the stunned look on both men's faces. "You're an interesting one.." Arthur murmured after a while, narrowing his eyes. It wasn't that surprising, Alfred had always been followed by one girl or another when he was alive, why not now? But it seemed, what were the odds that Natalia just _happened_ to stumble upon the house? What were the odds that she met Alfred and fell in love? She could have run away, but she didn't like most people would. It didn't seem likely, but Arthur believed her.

"I'll show you interesting!" She hissed, balling up her fists. Arthur held up a hand to signal he meant no harm. "Are you sure about this?" Arthur asked, tilting his head. "Yes.. certain." she whispered, relaxing a little. Alfred smiled broadly, jumping around in the background with excitement. ".. Now how do we get Alfred to his grave?" Arthur said to himself. "From my experience, human contact allows him to travel anywhere, you just don't let go." Natalia replied, thinking of the night before. Arthur nodded, it made sense, just as if it were some type of posession. "We can only do this on the night of the full moon." Arthur added, holding back a gleeful smile. "The next full moon is the night after the Halloween party." Natalia said to Arthur, who allowed a smile. "Sooner than I had thought..Well.. that would be a week from now, so I must be off to prepare!" he said excitedly, standing up and running out the door, Natalia hearing the door shut as he left.

"So you know about me now.. yet you still hold feelings for me?" Alfred asked when he was gone, tilting his head. "Why?" he added, face growing solemn. Natalia looked over at him with intent eyes, shrugging. "You can't control who you love.. and you _were_ once human, you will be again." Natalia whispered. "And, I'm the only one who can see you, and touch you.. I'm the only one who can really be there for you, because everyone else can't feel your presence, that must mean something.. I'd always thought that love was a thing you forced in order to survive, or to get what you want. But after meeting you.. I know different." she murmured, thinking of Ivan. It was time to let that ship sail, it wasn't, and never would be meant for her. Alfred smiled again, oh that smile never ceased to make Natalia's heart flutter. "It's getting kind of late.. but maybe.." Alfred began to say. Natalia held up a hand to stop him. "I can spare time for one more dance." she said with a light chuckle. The two held hands, Natalia resting a hand on Alfred's shoulder, Alfred's on her waist. "You won't leave me, right? Even if the spell doesn't work?" Alfred whispered, having his increasingly strong feeling that Arthur was beginning to lose hope, and if the spell didn't work, he would give up entirely. "Never." Natalia said assuringly, laughing as Alfred totally threw away the previous dance, grabbing her free hand and twirling her around the room.

"Alfred! You're making me dizzy!" she told him,, grinning after she had tripped once. Alfred didn't seem to care, and in all honesty, neither did Natalia. However, eventually they both became tired, and Alfred stopped. It caught Natalia by surprise by how close their faces were, Alfred obviously getting the same idea, leaning in and kissing her softly. If this had been her first kiss, she probably would have died right there, but it wasn't, so thankfully she was ready for the wave of excitement that rushed over her. It just felt so.. right, so perfect, his entire being warmed her, just his smell, his presence. The very thought of him made her heart beat faster.

'One more dance' turned into a night of kisses and waltzing. Alfred showed her around the mansion, and one more night made her feel like she'd known Alfred forever. In they end Natalia lay on one of the beds with Alfred, the American holding her close, she was surprisingly warm in his arms, it didn't take much for her to fall asleep with him holding her while she listened to the silence. She didn't feel his heartbeat, she didn't hear his breathing, because it wasn't there, but she knew _he_ was there, and when she woke up, she knew he wasn't. But she instantly knew why when she heard Feliciano's voice urging her awake. "Natalia! I was so worried! You weren't at your house when I came around to pick you up in the morning, so we thought that you might be here already!" he exclaimed. Natalia opened her eyes sleepily. "We?" she asked, raising an eyebrow." Si! Francis, Matthew, Gilbert,Ludwig, Kiku and I went to your house to come get you. You weren't there, so we assumed you were already here, Arthur couldn't make it." Feliciano said. "O-oh.. I wanted to see if I could find it on my own.. I fell asleep looking around.." she muttered, upset that Feliciano had found her. Sitting up, she headed towards the door, Feliciano following. "Ah, there she is!" Francis said, tilting his head at the death glare she shot him with. "Oh, just woke up?" Matthew murmured, raising an eyebrow. Natalia pointed to him groggily and nodded to signal what he said was true. She didn't care that she was the only female surrounded by men, most of the time, since she scared any possible suitor away, most of the men she knew were strictly friends.

"Hai. So where to begin?" Kiku asked, naturally looking at Ludwig for orders, only the German seemed as stumped as the Japanese. "How about the ballrooms? They're probably the least damaged, and all they'd need is a few window replacements." Gilbert suggested, making everyone look a little uneasy. "There's two. We can easily find someone to clean up one... but the other.." Ludwig carried off, biting his bottom lip in thought. "Erm.. Natalia, we hate to ask of you, but since you didn't know Alfred very much, if at all... could you take charge of the upstairs ballroom?" Ludwig asked her. This infuriated Natalia, so much that she almost screamed 'You have no idea what my relationship with him was!' Although that would be unfair, given they really wouldn't know, and she didn't have a relationship with Alfred at all until now. "Sure. I know he was a friend. I understand." she said calmly, however, they all seemed to notice that what Ludwig had said hurt her. It was only Matthew that said something. "I'll help." he said, stepping forward, at this, Francis seemed uneasy. _I'm supposed to be the rolemodel for Matthew! I'm pathetic!_ he thought, stepping forward as well. "I'll do my best to help." he said, Natalia seeming a little surprised. "Ja, Feli and I will start on the entryway, Kiku and Gilbert, would you care to straighten up a few of the bedrooms and turn on the power?" he asked. The albino nodded, Kiku really not saying anything except nodding the slightest and at this, the groups dissolved into their designated rooms, however, Francis said he'd drop by to help, since Gilbert and Kiku had more ground to cover, he'd help them at the moment. This wasn't questioned, since neither Matthew, nor Natalia wanted Francis around at the moment.

"Francis really isn't as much of an asshole as he seems... in fact.. if I had to say anyone in this house right now was closest to Alfred, it would either be you, or Francis.. You see.. like other countries Alfred had an extreme case of bipolar and schizophrenia.." Matthew murmured, looking at the ground. Natalia looked over at him, confused. Alfred hadn't seemed like that. "At times he would be happy, obnoxious, crack stupid jokes, his ego was the size of Cuba's ice cream freezer." Matthew joked, evoking a small laugh from Natalia. "But his Hero Complex always got in the way of whatever he did. He had always wanted to help everyone, despite the cost, even as a kid he wanted nothing more than to stand up and fight side-by-side with Arthur.. until he realized that it was better to fight against him in order to gain his freedom. A lot of the time, his better judgement had him arguing with himself, it would drive him into a depression that lasted for days, maybe weeks. Either this or he'd get angry, really angry." Matthew went on, looking over at Natalia for the first time. "In my honest opinion, it was hard to tell what my brother's personality was like, he let everyone and everything get to him so bad that he'd just smear away all emotion around people he could trust. At meetings and such.. his act was a simple mask. I think he's better off dead. At least he's not suffering." The Canadian finished, pausing outside the door. "I haven't been in this room since Alfred died." he whispered, gathering up the courage to walk in, his eyes softening to a tear-like state when he saw the bloodstain.

"Hey, it's okay.. We'll clean it up and make this entire room look new." Natalia soothed, feeling an urge to protect Matthew, given he was Alfred's little brother. It seemed like the right thing. "No.. no it won't.. Alfred died, he died slowly and painfully. I don't know what I meant when I said he wouldn't be suffering. Nations don't disappear completely when they die, right? That mean's he's still somewhere, and he still remembers how he died, he knows how him, and everyone else has suffered. It's all my fault.. I never should have-..." Matthew said, tone raising a little before he cut off. It seemed weird, but Natalia ignored it. Natalia looked down, beginning to take down the tattered drapes, letting in sunlight. "Dude.. that hurts.." she heard from the corner, looking to see Alfred squinting, obviously just having woken up. He looked surprised to see Matthew, Matthew equally surprised, because he could actually see Alfred. "A-Alfred..." the Canadian soon became hysterical, leaving the room. "I guess I'll have to hide again.. even my own brother can't stand the sight of me.. I thought they had gotten over it." Alfred muttered, Natalia shaking her head in disbelief. "He's your brother, he misses you." she assured, sitting in the corner where the American was seated, putting her head on his shoulder. "Francis is an ignorant jerk..Arthur has this deep-seated, self-centered desire to get you back for his own piece of mind... You were really all he had.." Natalia explained.

Matthew couldn't believe this. All this time..Alfred had been here. Why didn't he seem angry when he saw Matthew. He should have been angry? How the hell did he not get angry!? Matthew asked himself these questions as he ran straight into Kiku, Francis and Gilbert. "Woah, I know you all want my awesomeness.. but that hurt.." Gilbert whined, looking over at Matthew. "Alfred! He's here, he's a.. a..." Matthew knew how crazy he sounded at the moment, he probably sounded boarderline insane. " A ghost.." he swallowed hard, Francis looked over at Matthew, shaking his head. "Non, Mon amie... I doubt that.. you're just stressed, go downstairs.." Francis said, wrapping an arm around Matthew's shoulders, which Matthew quickly swatted away. "Listen to me you stupid, stupid jackass! Stop doubting him! That's all you've ever done, doubt me, doubt him, your ego is bigger than his! I wish it was you instead of Alfred, it should have been you! But it was Alfred who came upstairs instead of you! Why the hell wasn't it you?" Matthew hissed, feeling like he had just released a lifetime of anger. "I-I'm sorry..." he murmured, wiping away tears. At hearing Matthew's rage, Feliciano and Ludwig had arrived, and now the room was silent, everyone looking at him. "Non.. don't apologize.. I know.." Francis muttered, obviously hurt. "Let's just get back to work." he added, walking away. The crowd had parted at this point, but Matthew couldn't go back to the ballroom, no way, so he simply left.

**{Woah girl... Mattie's acting weird.. any ideas?}**

**Stay tuned for next chapter, don't forget to review and... you can favorite if you want, but I really love your reviews. Bad, Good, they make my day.**


End file.
